


Hope Falls

by HanaXans



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stargate: Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baal faces extraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Falls

Ba'al is the last of the System Lords. He's schemed, connived, fought, and earned his position to be feared among the Goa'uld. He's dealt with the constant subversion of the Tok'ra, and quelled rebellions from human and Jaffa alike. He had been certain of success, which only serves to heighten his rage to be facing _extraction_ at the hands of the Tok'ra. Any minute now, his fail safe will kick into action, and this will never have happened. Except, he is still in the chambers with the thrice be damned Tok'ra, and SG-1 and _O'Neill_. The needle plunges into--NO!


End file.
